kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Infernal Oblivion
Height: 103 meters Weight: 47,000 metric tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Melee Primary Attacks: Wing Claws, Fists Secondary Attacks: Feet, Horn Primary Weapon: Plasma Inferno Secondary Weapon: Oblivion Energy Style: Stamina + Unstable Fury Overview: Io is a cataclysmic entity that was once imprisoned inside a star. His wing membranes have been burned off, leaving them as a second pair of arms. Prolonged exposure to the star's energies has given him new abilities, and now he roams the universe annihilating anything he comes across. Origins: In the heart of the star known as Fomalhaut was a terrible and nameless horror, an ancient malevolence sequestered by higher powers for its destructive nature. The star was its prison, and the evil within suffered an incomprehensible maelstrom of plasma and radiation. Despite the efforts of its captors, the dark prisoner continuously sought freedom. Enduring through the endless torment of energy, he watched and waited for an opportunity to escape. Eventually that opportunity came when a hapless group of alien colonists attempted to build a stellar harvesting station on Fomalhaut. Blasting through the corona, the prisoner gripped onto the station with his claws as the chains that bound him to the star snapped one by one until it was freed. The aliens watched with terror as the immense visage of a scorched being towered over the platform. The vast wings, once used for flight, have now been reduced to clawed limbs. His body, scarred and eternally burning, unleashed a torrent of plasma that reduced the station into ashes. The entity left its ancient prison, and set out on a quest of burning annihilation. From then on, the dark fugitive gave a name for itself, one that fit its penchant for destruction. He began to call himself the Infernal Oblivion, but all other beings called him Io, a name that will bring fear and terror into the hearts of all who hear it. Tormented by ancient scars, warped by incredible energies, all will burn into Infernal Oblivion. Energy System: Io is powered by a fiery thermonuclear core, a remnant from his long imprisonment. Attacking opponents seems to empower the core, but be warned. Excess energy produced will damage Io. This can be noticed when his scars burn blue instead of the normal yellow. Ranged Combat: Io can surround himself in a field of plasma, which drains his energy while active. Alternatively, he can expend his entire energy supply to imprison singular foes in Oblivion, an impenetrable (but harmless) sphere of energy that slows enemies, weakens their attacks, removes their damage resistances and prevents them from regenerating health or energy for three seconds. This ability has a long recharge time, so Io must be careful in using it. Grappling: Io is strong enough to lift very heavy monsters. While his arms hoist the opponent in the air, his wing claws stab into them, and then they receive a final blow by his horn. Melee Combat: Io is a powerful close-range combatant. His wings can claw and slice at enemies, while his arms pound them away with moderate damage. Working together, they deliver a powerful combination of edged and impact damage. Io can charge his attacks with plasma, at the cost of energy. Weaknesses: Io has trouble dodging ranged weapons, so he is forced to get past them in order to damage his opponents. He also heals slower than most monsters, because his body is still burning after escaping from his stellar prison. These two limiting factors force Io to get close and play on the offensive, which itself has some risks (such as his energy system). Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Evil Kaiju